Perdita
by Karine-Fardoux
Summary: Quelle vie de chien !
1. Chapter 1

Régina était en voiture et roulait en direction de chez Granny's avec Henry. Cela était si rare à présent qu'ils partagent des moments comme ils pouvaient le faire auparavant.

Ils tenaient d'ailleurs une discussion tout à fait normale sur l'école et comment se passer son quotidien chez son « grand père ». Absorbée par la conversation, Régina ne prêtait que peu d'attention à la route.

Lorsqu'Henry regarda de nouveau la route, il s'écria, apeuré : « Attention ! ».

Régina eut une peur soudaine et freina aussi fort qu'elle put. Cependant, elle sentit un léger choc entre sa voiture et ce qui semblait être un animal.

« Ne bouge pas de là Henry, je sors voir ce qu'il se passe. »

Lorsque Régina sortit, elle vit un chien… ou plutôt un dalmatien couché inerte sur le sol.


	2. Chapter 2

Régina eu soudain peur d'avoir malencontreusement heurté le chien de Hopper… Seulement, elle vit que c'était une femelle et qu'elle était par ailleurs beaucoup plus petite. Elle n'en n'était cependant pas rassurée pour autant.

Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la tête de l'animal, celui-ci émit un cri plaintif. Henry sortit du véhicule, inquiet.

« Comment il va ?

_ Je ne sais pas Henry.

_ Il faut le soigner ! Affirma-t-il. »

L'animal tenta de se relever, mais retomba sur ses pattes en pleurant de douleur.

« Henry, viens m'aider à la mettre dans la voiture. Décida Régina. »

Elle fut installée sur le siège arrière. Henry voulut se mettre à côté d'elle. Lorsque Régina reprit la route, vers son domicile cette fois, Henry caressait ce pauvre chien égaré, inquiet. Il regarda son collier.

« Perdita. Regarde, elle a un collier. Elle s'appelle Perdita. On pourra la garder ?

_ Elle doit surement appartenir à quelqu'un. Son propriétaire doit la chercher partout. On va s'occuper d'elle ce soir, et voir demain si personne ne la cherche. »

Ils installèrent Perdita sur un couffin improvisé, près du bureau de Régina. Henry semblait beaucoup s'inquiéter de l'état de santé de ce chien, tant et si bien que Régina décida de chercher un vétérinaire dès que possible.

Le lendemain, le diagnostic était posé : fracture à une patte. Dans l'impossibilité de la faire déplacer, Régina s'occupa de l'animal. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable de l'avoir heurté et ne pouvait résister à son regard suppliant.

Perdita se remit rapidement de ses blessures, mais boitait toujours.

Un jour où Henry partit de la maison de Régina, il claqua la porte d'entrée qui resta, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, entrebaillé…


	3. Chapter 3

« Perdita ! Perdita ! Criait Henry dans les rues de Storybrooke. »

Henry était paniqué. Perdita avait fait une fugue. Régina pensait qu'elle avait surement rejoins son maitre, mais cherchait tout de même après ce chien auquel Henry s'était vraiment attaché. Il fallait avouer qu'elle aussi, avait pris goût à s'occuper d'elle.

Elle regardait aux alentours, ne prêtant que peu d'attention à la route une fois encore.

C'est ainsi qu'elle entra en collision avec quelqu'un. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit… Archie Hopper.

« Il faut vraiment que je pense à regarder devant moi.

_ Excusez-moi Régina, je cherche mon chien Pongo, il a disparu. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?

_ Voilà qui tombe mal… Perdita s'est sauvé elle aussi…

_ Qui est Perdita ?

_ Oh un chien que j'ai… renversé en voiture par accident quand j'étais avec Henry. Il a insisté pour la garder donc on s'est occupé d'elle…

_ C'est surprenant et… généreux de votre part ! Répondit Archie en souriant.

_ Oh c'est normal… Je n'allais pas l'abandonner là. Répondit Régina. »

Archie sourit, heureux de la voir tant changée.

« Et bien… Nous pourrions peut-être rechercher Pongo et Perdita ensemble ? Je sais qu'une fois, Pongo s'est sauvé et je l'ai retrouvé dans la forêt, près du lac.

_ Dans ce cas… Allons-y ! Tu viens Henry ? »

Régina et Archie discutaient pendant qu'Henry cherchait encore un peu plus loin Perdita en criant son nom. Il était 15h, et le soleil était haut et clair. Pas un nuage dans les alentours.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux abords du lac, le chemin devenait sinueux. Henry, qui était plus loin, eut un regard… interloqué lorsqu'il vit Archie aider Régina à descendre le chemin en lui tenant la main brièvement. Régina avait un tailleur gris, un de ceux qu'elle mettait habituellement… Seulement, lorsqu'elle était à côté d'Archie, cela interpellait le petit Henry. Il les laissa un peu s'éloigner et les observa de loin.

Archie retrouva alors Pongo aux alentours du lac…


	4. Chapter 4

« Pongo ! Cria alors Archie. »

L'animal se tourna, et fit mine de vouloir jouer.

« Ce n'est pas l'heure de jouer, viens là ! Lui intima-t-il en sortant la laisse. »

L'animal, visiblement agité, courut vers son maître. Archie le saisit par le collier pour attacher la laisse. Seulement, semblant déterminé à s'amuser, Pongo voulut se détacher à tout prix et se mit à courir autour de Régina et Archie. Il entoura leurs jambes de sa laisse, les faisant vaciller.

« Attendez ! Ne bougez pas. S'exclama Régina. »

Régina tenta de s'extirpait des jambes de Hopper, mais manquait sans cesse de tomber, se rattrapant rapidement à lui…. Tant et si bien qu'elle finit par perdre totalement équilibre et lui tomba littéralement dessus.

« Oh mon Dieu, vous allez bien ?! S'inquiéta Régina.

_ Oui oui, ça va. Dit-il, davantage amusé par la situation. »

Régina commença alors à rire doucement, peu habitué à ce genre de situations. Encore moins avec Archie.

Henry, qui était en train de se cacher, vit la scène et arbora un grand sourire. C'est alors qu'il courut dans la direction opposé… vers le domicile d'Emma.


End file.
